<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[润雅]白昼星 by Masakidotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790305">[润雅]白昼星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom'>Masakidotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki, matsumoto jun/aiba masaki, 润雅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[润雅]白昼星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《白昼星》</p><p>01</p><p>隔了一扇挂着领带的门，他听见外面车停下来，然后是松本润上楼的脚步声。<br/>
再然后，是开锁进屋的声响，钥匙和锁孔相撞。<br/>
“我回来了。”<br/>
两人共用的客厅里明明谁也没有，那人细听起来带着几分糖一般软黏的声音，因为无人回应而显得有点寂寞。<br/>
走进客厅，脚步声在他门前停了一停，又朝着松本润自己的卧室方向远去。<br/>
相叶雅纪从抽屉里扯出耳机，塞进耳朵里，播放器里面女声在唱天鹅垂死的歌曲，隔断他对那个人此刻唯一的感知通道。</p><p>看一眼表，时间还早。<br/>
他开始玩起无聊的消除游戏。小饼干放在左手侧，冰啤酒的酒瓶底化了一圈水，打湿相叶雅纪叠在桌上的剧本草稿。他看一眼那些早已经看烂了的句子，扯过来撕成两半，丢进已经被废纸填了七分满的垃圾桶。</p><p>什么都没有。<br/>
什么都没有。<br/>
灵感女神不坐在这间房间的角落里对他微笑的时候，要写出点什么简直比从鼻孔里凭空扯出西瓜还难。</p><p>——拜托你了，相叶君。<br/>
这是向他要求合作的老演员小仓健一个星期前坐在病床上对他说的话。<br/>
——希望在我这把老骨头还能动的时候，演上最后一出舞台剧。</p><p>无法拒绝这样的要求。<br/>
所以相叶才会将自己持续不断地关在这个房间里，面对着电脑里的空白文档，拼命揪扯自己的头发。</p><p>——我最后的舞台剧啊，如果是能让人回忆起爱情的故事就好了。<br/>
就算平常的要求，相叶也不会拒绝，更何况这样担负了人的身体寿命和艺术寿命的双重重量的请求，还是来自他最为敬重，在他作为新人编剧的时候就对他关照有加的小仓先生。<br/>
可是他写不出来。<br/>
越是用力，越是一片空白。</p><p>相叶雅纪觉得自己逼近爆炸的边缘。<br/>
他知道需要一点什么，迫切地渴望着一点什么。<br/>
他焦躁不安地看着时钟。</p><p>“相叶。”<br/>
仿佛知道相叶戴上了耳机，省去了敲门的环节直接推门进来，松本润从相叶的左手边拿走啤酒瓶，扯了纸巾擦去水渍，然后将一杯热柠檬茶放在酒瓶的位置。<br/>
相叶雅纪坐在办公椅上连着椅子一起旋转过去，抬起一只手臂抱住松本润的腰，另一只手臂在对侧扣拢。</p><p>“哟，我的药箱。”<br/>
他的脸埋在松本润的小腹，感觉到那人僵硬了一下，然后叹了口气，没有抵抗。</p><p>“进度如何？”<br/>
松本润刚刚洗完澡，全身都冒着温热的湿气，手指也比平时温暖，然而力度依旧很大，他胡乱地揉相叶的头发，揉到比原本乱糟糟的状态更加乱糟糟。相叶雅纪感觉到松本润的身体在前倾，键盘被轻巧敲击的声音让他头痛。<br/>
“这不是完全没有写什么吗。”<br/>
松本润说，相叶雅纪猛地收紧双臂，松本润嘶地一声吸一口气，直起身子，恼火地一巴掌拍在相叶的后脑。</p><p>“痛！”<br/>
“…………我才痛啊，J。”<br/>
相叶雅纪头侧到一边，本来用鼻尖抵住的松本润的小腹，现在变成用脸颊在蹭。他的手指顺着松本润灰色的T恤的下摆缓慢滑行，格子的居家裤被他慢慢扯着下滑。<br/>
他用舌头贴着胯骨舔进内裤的边缘，牙齿叼住拉远，然后让它啪地弹回去，打在松本润小腹以下的皮肤上。<br/>
“感觉脑袋要被你拍喷血了，给我一点补偿吧，呐？”<br/>
他故意语气轻浮，脑袋里走神想着自己笔下的人物，没有名字的ABCD。未捏造完成的泥偶们，借用自己的声音，张开那未成形的口。</p><p>——爱情是没有意义的东西吧？此时此刻快乐不就好了吗？<br/>
——连短暂的快乐都做不到的人，给他一百年又有什么用呢。</p><p>“相叶。”<br/>
松本润伸手抓住相叶的下颚，用了一点力阻止那人猫一般磨蹭他小腹的动作。<br/>
他低头，相叶抬头，头顶天花板的灯照下的阴影，落在相叶脸上。他们对视，相叶觉得无论从哪个角度看，松本润的眼睛都很亮。</p><p>“润今天没戴眼镜。”<br/>
相叶笑着伸手，松本润抓住他的手，扣住手腕。<br/>
相叶就着这个姿势不动。<br/>
松本润在看他，可他从来不知道松本润从他的脸和他的眼睛里能看见什么。<br/>
但他很知道自己看着松本润的时候在看什么。<br/>
这样美丽的人类是梦境的一部分，那些美好的，性感的，欲望如火焰一般舔舐着皮肤的梦里，每一个都不该少了松本润。</p><p>“去床上做。”<br/>
松本润拉着他站起身。<br/>
“我床上。”<br/>
就像他从来不知道，松本润每一次都明明会答应他，却还是会每一次都露出平淡又略带不满的神情审视着他，仿佛很不情愿。</p><p>相叶雅纪假装顺从地站起身，走了半步便加了一把力气，反扣住松本润的手腕，将松本润扯回来。<br/>
松本润跌坐在他的腿上，办公椅在两个男人的身下发出吱嘎的不详噪音。<br/>
“就在这里。”<br/>
相叶拍一拍松本润的屁股，贴着他的耳朵说话。<br/>
“待会儿我还要接着写。”</p><p>“你今天真是……自由过头了。”<br/>
松本润瞪着他，相叶雅纪笑了。<br/>
“上一回你和事务所的高层吵完架回来，是怎么对我的？”<br/>
他盯着松本润表情徒然变化的脸。</p><p>“好像是绑起来了？”<br/>
“用你拍摄白领特集时候戴过的领带？”<br/>
“乳头也被领带夹夹住了呢，超级痛的。”<br/>
松本润的脸色愈发不自然，然而相叶雅纪很自然，就着松本润跨坐的姿势，他的手沿着腰线向上，缓缓抚摸松本润光裸的后背。<br/>
“进来的时候还一定要我叫你课长什么的，明明也不是Cosplay爱好者……”</p><p>“好了，闭嘴。”<br/>
松本润低下头，恶狠狠地亲吻相叶雅纪的嘴，他用舌头撬开相叶的牙齿，直接探了进去。相叶果然说不出话来，他仰着头，手覆上松本润贴住他脖颈的手。<br/>
早就这样不就好了。<br/>
他想，身体渐渐发热，相贴合的胯下的部位，两人都毫不意外地变硬变湿。相叶轻轻托起松本润的腰，示意他将裤子脱掉，他自己的也被拉下来，松本润低头看了一眼，并不说话。<br/>
似乎是有点犹豫，想到过去相叶为他做过的事情。</p><p>“润滑剂和安全套在抽屉里。”<br/>
这回轮到相叶扣住他的下颚，将他扯回来亲吻。<br/>
他的手指顺过松本润还未干透的卷发。<br/>
“想先出来一次，用手帮我吧，润。”</p><p>松本润是不喜欢那种味道的，相叶记得。<br/>
所以他也并不强求，甚至找好了台阶给对方下。<br/>
总是被业内同行说作品游走在不可放送的边缘，然而相叶意外地并不是在性方面标新立异锐意进取的人。他喜欢正体位，热爱将爱人抱在怀里的感觉，对于用嘴这件事并没有其他男人那么热衷。<br/>
硬要说的话他喜欢两方都享受的恋爱和身体关系，或者多宠对方一点。就算他和松本润之间不过是彼此的焦虑缓解剂，在性上面是你来我往的公平交易，他也愿意给对方多一点，并且不要求偿还。</p><p>——意外地，是个感情观和sex观念都很正的人。<br/>
评价来自此刻跨坐在他身上，手指正上下动作着，努力地取悦着他们两个人的性学大师松本润。</p><p>那人最近削短了的鬓角沁出汗来，在灯光下面闪闪发亮，胸口随着呼吸起伏，喘息声因为克制而夸大了效果，反而显得美妙起来。<br/>
相叶雅纪加入他的动作，空闲的一只手，伸过去蹭掉那汗珠。<br/>
松本润抬头看他的瞬间，他将手指放进嘴里吮吸。<br/>
松本润的喉结滚动了一下，相叶雅纪并不意外，不管他愿不愿意，他在这件事情上面，就是天赋异禀。<br/>
虽然松本润也不遑多让。</p><p>“我们两个是不是有点浪费资源？明明有很多漂亮的女孩子喜欢你吧？”<br/>
比起舔湿的手指，舔湿之后还涂了润滑剂的手指更适合扩张，他将手指探入松本润体内的时候那人脑袋压在他肩膀上面喘息，按照这个流程，待会儿真正进入的时候松本润绝对会在他肩膀的胎记上面加上一排牙印。<br/>
原本只是为了分散松本润的注意力，让他放松才开始的闲聊。<br/>
相叶雅纪没想到的是松本润会被他逗笑。</p><p>“被人喜欢就足够了吗？”<br/>
松本润亮得惊人的眼睛，望进相叶雅纪的眼睛。<br/>
“你还真是什么都不知道啊。”<br/>
相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿，笑了笑，点点头。<br/>
“是啊，抱歉呢，J。”<br/>
他温和地回答说，在这一瞬间抬起对方的腰，进入了那人的身体。</p><p>松本润埋下头，相叶雅纪感觉自己肩膀上传来一阵锐痛。<br/>
这不是情难自已，这就是故意的。<br/>
然而相叶雅纪什么都没说，他抱着松本润缓缓地动作着，快感攀爬而上，松本润的手推翻了桌上空白的纸堆，雪白的打印纸洒满一地。<br/>
垃圾桶也被踢翻，那些写满了字的纸片和纸团，覆盖在上面。<br/>
他有些失神地望着这混乱的场面。</p><p>松本润说他什么都不知道。<br/>
他的确从来没有完全弄懂过自己。<br/>
然而他该知道的部分他清楚。<br/>
面对爱情，自己是一张没有办法印上字句的白纸。<br/>
他可以描绘性，描绘理解，描绘温柔，描绘吸引力和安全感，这些他全都擅长，却无法描绘爱情。<br/>
好在这几样东西加起来可以调配成类似于爱情的赝品，可以骗过大多数的人。</p><p>所以这就是小仓先生委托他写一个爱情剧本的原因吗？<br/>
他突然想明白了，在一场性事的中途。<br/>
小仓先生是没有被他骗过去的人。<br/>
因为看透他无法写出来而给他的试炼？<br/>
抱歉，这次他是真的抱歉。<br/>
他一试再试，只是做不到。</p><p>喘息渐渐平缓下来之后松本润从他身上起来。<br/>
抓起自己的衣服和裤子，也并不穿上，光裸着转身离开相叶的房间。<br/>
很美，相叶想，包括腿间因为和相叶的身体交叠而压红了的部分，和更隐秘处润泽的水光。<br/>
在肉体美上面他们也不分彼此。<br/>
他很高兴现在松本润还学会了他的坦荡。</p><p>相叶进了另一个浴室里洗澡。<br/>
泡在浴缸里，他的脑中依旧一片可怖的空白。<br/>
回到房间的时候，他仅仅是往屋里看了一眼，便吓了一跳地后退半步。</p><p>“润酱？”<br/>
他们之间有做完之后各自回各自房间的暗默规则，然而今天松本润又回来了，换了一套睡衣，抱着自己的枕头和毯子，坐在他的床上，戴着眼镜正在读书。<br/>
“你……怎么……来了？”<br/>
话问得有点蠢，相叶雅纪知道，他只是过于惊讶，而松本润似乎根本不想解释什么。</p><p>“睡了。”<br/>
他合上书简洁明了地说道，按灭了床头灯躺平。<br/>
“……哦。”<br/>
相叶雅纪带着一点小心翼翼靠过去，在床的另一侧躺下。<br/>
虽然他本来也是打算要睡了。<br/>
可是……不是和刚刚做完恢复到普通室友关系的人躺在一张床上。</p><p>“我今天也很累。”<br/>
松本润突然开口说。<br/>
“摄影师弄丢了原本拍好的照片，在棚里多拖了三个小时。回来的时候路上赶上暴雨，下车的时候手机掉进了水里。”<br/>
相叶默默听着，松本润吐出一口气。<br/>
“我本来打算今天早点回来清理房间的。”</p><p>“嗯，现在房间里面一定很乱吧，住进去也会心情不好，何况小润今天心情本来就很不好了。”<br/>
相叶雅纪突然开口说。<br/>
他拍一拍松本润的脊背，打开灯，起身从柜子里找出一个粉红色的长条兔子抱枕，塞进松本润的怀里。<br/>
“抱我的话很别扭吧，但是不抱住什么又会睡不好，这个给你。”</p><p>松本润翻身看着他。<br/>
“没什么别的意思，就是问一下，为什么你会有这种女生才有的东西？”<br/>
“朋友送的礼物。”<br/>
相叶回答。</p><p>“……谢了。”<br/>
松本润隔了一会儿才说，似乎是凑过去闻了一下玩偶，发现没有霉味和灰尘，才好好地抱在了怀里。<br/>
相叶雅纪嗯了一声，在黑暗里露出微笑没有人看见，可这不妨碍他的微笑和往常一样温柔。<br/>
虽然他觉得房间太乱应该不是一个太好的借口，对于一个邀请相叶去他的房间的人来说更加不合情理，但相叶雅纪就是一个很会给人台阶下的人，比他自己尴尬冒失的时候聪明得多。</p><p>“晚安。”<br/>
“晚安。”</p><p>02</p><p>又怕生。<br/>
性子又急躁。<br/>
因为害怕接近他人，反而会装出开朗的样子主动出击。<br/>
实际上，对谁都不曾摊开心扉。<br/>
这些是阳光灿烂的相叶身后属于阴影里的部分。<br/>
表面上看，他可爱，温柔，冒失的同时又很体贴，就像他写的剧本，天马行空，又透着对这个世界的爱。</p><p>“相叶先生的爱人一定会很幸福的。”<br/>
演出他剧本的人，在第一次公演之后的庆功宴上，总是会逮住他这样跟他说。<br/>
“我会努力让那个人幸福的。”<br/>
而他也总是爽朗地笑着应答，得到一个“相叶先生果然温柔可靠”的美名。<br/>
看着演出者和观众因为他的故事而快乐，他也快乐。<br/>
那是一种泛滥开来，如阳光普照的满足。</p><p>让那些相信文如其人的人去想吧，虽然真实是残酷的。<br/>
比如让一个人幸福，其实没必要爱他也能做到。<br/>
太爱这个世界的人，反而没有办法爱这世界上与己无关的某一个个体。<br/>
因为总会发现的，自己的爱，和对方的爱无法对等。慌张到不得不逃跑，在心底道一万次歉，可歉意并不是爱情。</p><p>“说实话，我讨厌你这种人。”<br/>
这是三年前松本润拖着两个大旅行箱进入合租公寓之后不久，他们坐在一起吃饭的时候松本润突然对他说的话。<br/>
“对谁都一样的体贴善良是虚伪的，相叶先生。”<br/>
那时候的松本润刚刚离开家，刚刚开始他的模特事业，还远比现在锐利，直言不讳字字如刀。<br/>
“对于虚伪的人，我既没有办法理解，也没有办法认同。”</p><p>彼时相叶雅纪觉得很受伤，虽然他并不辩驳，后来他大概知道了那只是松本润痛恨以善良和温柔为名，将所有是非对错都柔化成一团模糊的雾气的人。<br/>
包含但不特指跟他合租的编剧相叶雅纪。<br/>
而他也不能理解那些非要挑穿一切的正义人士，包含但并不特指松本润。</p><p>谁都没说出来过，但多少算是相看两厌。<br/>
有了这一点相看两厌，合租的第一年几乎是彻彻底底的灾难。<br/>
然而租约签了三年，收入不稳定的他和松本润，谁也没有离开这里的能力。<br/>
于是第二年他们把彼此当做空气，在公共区域遇见的时候礼貌地对彼此点头。</p><p>相叶雅纪睁开眼睛的时候松本润已经走了。<br/>
他揉着眼睛进入餐厅，桌上摆着还带着一点温度的松饼和煎蛋。<br/>
洗衣机在转，上面贴了纸条，是松本拜托相叶帮他烘干床单和被套。<br/>
相叶雅纪透过滚筒的圆形玻璃门仔细看了看，那里面还有他们两个人弄脏了的椅罩。</p><p>谁能想到第三年相叶雅纪和松本润滚了床单，滚了客厅的茶几，滚了沙发前面的地毯，十几个小时之前，还在他的办公椅上面来了一发。<br/>
把时间轴拉长，一切皆有可能。<br/>
生活比他写出来的剧本精彩。</p><p>合租的第三年因为某种机缘巧合他们成了互相纾解生理需要的好伙伴，内心或许还是相看两厌，但这份厌倦在他们如今的关系里是受欢迎的。<br/>
不会爱上对方，这或许对他和松本润来说都很必要，相叶不想要会迷恋上自己的性伴侣，因为他会苦恼于自己无法回报同等的爱情，松本润绝不会爱上自己，这一点叫相叶雅纪安心。<br/>
而松本润，他需要一个不会产生绯闻也不会对他纠缠不休的恋人，离他不远触手可及不必占用他本来就少的可怜的私人时间，而这些条件相叶雅纪都恰恰好地合适。<br/>
于是他们第一次做时候拿来当道具的领带变成暗号，变成不出声的邀约。</p><p>今晚你有没有时间？<br/>
要来一起玩吗？</p><p>相叶雅纪用手拎起松饼塞进自己的嘴里，坐在沙发上发了一会儿呆。<br/>
松本润做的食物，任何食物，都是天下无双。<br/>
他们现在的关系确实是资源浪费，他想。<br/>
为什么一个松本润不喜欢的人却在吃着他做的松饼，为什么一个松本润不喜欢的人可以触碰他的身体，可那些喜欢他喜欢到要死掉了的人们，却只能从杂志取材里听说松本润的绝妙厨艺，在他们热爱着他的漫长时间里，连松本润的手都碰不到。</p><p>从桌上拿起手机，相叶雅纪拨通电话。<br/>
“Nino？这边的租约快要到期了，拜托你帮我看的房子，你到底有没有在帮我看啦。”<br/>
电话那头，他的朋友语气心不在焉。<br/>
“我很忙，没有时间帮你去找什么房子。”<br/>
“……别骗我了，你已经找到了吧。”<br/>
他对他朋友语气的每个起伏代表什么意思烂熟于心，句子本身不重要，重要的是语气，什么时候是真话什么时候是骗他，相叶雅纪很清楚。<br/>
果然电话那头传来笑声。</p><p>“你真的要搬走吗？”<br/>
二宫和也问。<br/>
“那边的新公寓，不能养猫。”<br/>
他的语气意味深长。<br/>
相叶雅纪笑一笑。<br/>
“我没在养猫。”</p><p>一定要说的话，他看一眼手中的松饼，是那个如同黑猫一般骄傲高贵的男人，在饲喂他才对。<br/>
倒不是他不想做点什么吃的喝的投桃报李，只是松本润看起来并不喜欢咸过头的麻婆豆腐和苦得叫人记忆犹新的相叶茶。<br/>
“那地址我待会儿邮件给你，你有空就去看看吧。”<br/>
二宫和也说。</p><p>“J呢？开始找新公寓了吗？”<br/>
这时候洗衣机停了，原本作为背景音的嘈杂响声骤然消失，猛地占据空气的寂静沉重得像在相叶的胃上面砸了一拳，他有点难受，然而原因不明。<br/>
“我不知道啊……”<br/>
他挂了电话，坐回电脑前面。</p><p>他的确不知道。<br/>
在他们还不是这种关系的时候他问过松本润今后的打算，那人是很明确地说要搬出去独居的。<br/>
只是如果现在松本润因为这份关系而改变了心意的话，在知道这一点的瞬间，意味着相叶必须搬走。<br/>
他的手机再次突兀地响起来，以为是二宫来电的相叶接起电话，却听到的是陌生的声音。</p><p>“请问是相叶雅纪先生吗？”<br/>
“您是？”<br/>
“我是松本先生的经纪人大野。”<br/>
电话那头的人语气黏黏糯糯，仿佛有点抱怨一般拖长了声调。<br/>
“松本先生本来说要让我替他去送修手机，但是今天出门的时候却没带上。”<br/>
相叶想起昨晚松本润说手机被水泡坏了的事情。<br/>
“是这样吗，我可以拿下来给你。”<br/>
他从窗口望见熟悉的车。<br/>
“他的手机放在什么地方了？”</p><p>相叶雅纪从来没有在松本润不在的时候进过松本润的房间，以前进去的时候注意力全然不在房间的陈设上，现在他也没有窥看他人隐私的愿望。<br/>
他从桌上拿起手机准备离开，中途因为对于坏到了什么程度的好奇心而按住了开机的电源键。心想着被水泡过的手机就这样放置了一晚绝对不可能开机，却忘记了自己是奇迹体质。<br/>
屏幕徒然一亮，相叶雅纪吓得差点将手机平甩出去。<br/>
想要再关上却已经晚了，相叶雅纪不可避免地看到了松本润手机的锁屏画面。</p><p>还好，并不是什么看了会出大事的东西。<br/>
普普通通的室内照，相叶雅纪认出来是拍的他们的客厅。<br/>
茶几，置物架，置物架旁边摆了一面全身镜，镜子里折射出房间另一端。<br/>
相叶雅纪按下关机键直到屏幕再一次黑了下去。<br/>
他下楼将手机交给大野，对方看着他，笑得软乎乎。</p><p>“帮大忙了，谢谢你，相叶先生。”<br/>
他从口袋里掏出一个粉红兔子钥匙扣，塞给相叶雅纪。<br/>
“这是翔君，你知道的吧？少女漫画家樱井翔君，漫画连载的新周边，限量版哦。”<br/>
相叶雅纪盯着手里的钥匙扣。<br/>
“这……既然是限量版……我拿着是不是……”</p><p>“没关系没关系。”<br/>
大野智摇头。<br/>
“虽然这是帮松润找的，但是你喜欢的话就请留下吧。那家伙最近越来越过分了，喜欢少女漫画就算了，明明跟他说了就算是翔君的朋友，我也拿不到当年翔君的兔子娃娃，那个只有几个？两个？三个？那家伙完全不听。”<br/>
大野智的眉毛塌下去，看起来有点可怜。<br/>
“今天我好不容易把这个找给他，他又说不要了。”<br/>
相叶雅纪忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀，他看着大野智，露出安慰的笑容。<br/>
“谢谢，我很喜欢。”</p><p>他目送大野智离去，又低头看一眼手里的钥匙圈。<br/>
粉红色的长耳兔子，对着他傻傻地笑。<br/>
传说中有三个的兔子娃娃。<br/>
实际上只有一个。<br/>
大野先生找不到的吧，他想，因为那唯一的一个，在他的橱柜里。</p><p>太阳从窗户的左边挪到右边，然后跑得更远，照耀着另外半个地球。<br/>
车在楼下停下来的声音，松本润上楼的脚步声，相叶雅纪站在门口，在听见钥匙声响的第一秒，拉开了门。<br/>
他对上松本润那双流露出惊讶的眼睛。</p><p>“欢迎回来。”<br/>
相叶雅纪向他举起啤酒罐。<br/>
“……我回来了，你怎么了？”<br/>
松本润的神情，用警惕来形容也不为过。<br/>
相叶雅纪愉快地翘起嘴角。<br/>
“今天写得超级无敌顺利，咻——地完成了一半呢。”<br/>
他晃晃悠悠转了个圈，歪倒在沙发上。<br/>
“这是自我奖励，小润喝不喝？”<br/>
松本润走过来，低头看他。<br/>
“我明天要早起。”<br/>
他转身准备回房间，走了两步又停下来，转头看相叶，脸上露出似笑非笑的表情来。</p><p>“这么说，找到爱情的感觉了吗？”<br/>
他挑一挑眉，相叶低低地打个嗝，轻飘飘的刘海盖住他的眼睛。<br/>
他吹一口气，刘海就跳一下，他低低地笑起来，睁开眼睛。<br/>
“我不是一直都在写跟爱情有关的故事吗？”<br/>
他的神情无辜，松本润嗤笑了一声。<br/>
“你以为把做爱和情话混合一下，加上一点温柔就是爱情？”</p><p>松本润的侧脸看起来相当冷淡。<br/>
相叶并没有被刺得跳起来。<br/>
他反而更放松了。</p><p>“小润也看出来了啊。”<br/>
他将啤酒罐放到茶几上，双手交叠在腹部，像一只心满意足的海濑。<br/>
“是啊，我做不到。”<br/>
他平静地说。<br/>
“我真的很努力地试图去做，但是做不到。”<br/>
他的眉头皱起来，在将这句话说出口的瞬间感觉到了一点真实的对自己的愤怒。<br/>
他意外地是个很容易责备自己的人。</p><p>想要写出满足要求的剧本却做不到，想要好好地喜欢一个人却做不到，当学生时想要练习萨克斯风却弄坏了自己的肺，想要学吉他却五个小时弹不出一首顺畅的曲子。<br/>
想要玩滑翔翼飞向天空，却在脚离地的瞬间就砸向水面。</p><p>做不到的事情太多，这就是生活。<br/>
想要成功之前必然会有挫折，经历了挫折却还是没法成功。<br/>
这是相叶雅纪的生活。<br/>
他从不抱怨，可沮丧和愤怒是人之常情。</p><p>松本润没说话，他把包放回房间，又走了出来，抓了一瓶水，坐进沙发里，七歪八扭地靠着沙发的扶手。<br/>
他的手指撑着太阳穴，瞥相叶一眼。</p><p>“说吧。”<br/>
他开口。<br/>
“你和樱井翔，我可以当故事听。”<br/>
相叶雅纪嗯了一声，仿佛被松本润语气里的不情愿逗笑了。<br/>
“兔子玩偶暴露了啊。”<br/>
他仰躺着，看不见松本润的表情。<br/>
“但是故事什么的没有哦，只不过我认识小翔，很久以前。”</p><p>“小润是他的Fan吧，有点意外，我以为你是Jump派的。”<br/>
“我什么派都不是。”<br/>
松本润回答。<br/>
相叶雅纪点点头，沉默了。<br/>
“你真的不想说？”<br/>
松本润执着地又问了一遍。</p><p>相叶雅纪撑起头，看着灯光下松本润的脸。<br/>
果然如同梦境一般美好。<br/>
如果不去想这个人顽固执拗不肯罢休的性格和似乎是相叶雅纪特供的暴力行为的话。</p><p>他不是不想说。<br/>
只是不知道该说什么。<br/>
樱井翔是他对恋爱的唯一尝试。<br/>
如果一定要说，或许这句话是一个比较好的开头。<br/>
也是一个不错的结尾。</p><p>03</p><p>差不多十年前相叶雅纪和樱井翔进入同一所大学，一个在兽医系，一个在经济系。<br/>
生活范围几乎毫无交叠。<br/>
相叶雅纪在兔子笼前面切胡萝卜的时候樱井翔在做PPT。<br/>
相叶雅纪在棒球场挥洒青春的时候樱井翔背着大包抱着钉鞋飞奔在去足球场的路上。<br/>
相叶雅纪在中华料理店大喊再来一盘饺子的时候樱井翔在荞麦面店挥汗如雨。</p><p>本该就这样毫无交集，直到相叶雅纪拉着二宫和也去参加大四最后一场联谊，在酒吧门口碰见了一脸茫然带慌张地对身边的男性好友问“到底什么是联谊啊”的樱井翔。<br/>
联谊场上第一Chrisma雅纪·相叶几乎被那个人逗笑了。</p><p>“传说中的经济系大帅哥？”<br/>
他用胳膊肘捅一捅看似万事不关心，其实万事都心里有底的二宫。<br/>
“唔。”<br/>
二宫潦草地点点头。<br/>
“看起来……有点天然？”<br/>
他看着樱井翔，樱井翔恰好望向他的方向，相叶雅纪连忙别开视线。</p><p>二宫抬头瞥他一眼，小小的嘴扯出来一个笑。<br/>
“谁也不想被你这么说。人家只是特别努力用功没时间出来联谊而已。”<br/>
相叶雅纪哦了一声，也不在意，他没想到坐定在长桌一侧的时候樱井翔会恰恰好坐在他的旁边，在散局的时候，还十分紧张带忐忑地问了他的手机号码。</p><p>“我说你啊……真的不知道联谊的意思吧？”<br/>
相叶雅纪喝到七分醉，身体撑不直，勾过樱井翔的肩膀歪在樱井身上，头靠着对方的肩膀又靠不稳，最后变成额头抵着樱井翔的胸口，一头金灿灿的头发乱七八糟。<br/>
他能感觉到樱井翔的手犹豫着伸过来，托住他的头，另一只手轻轻拍抚他的后背。<br/>
“谁……谁会和同性要号码啦。”<br/>
他笑着推一下樱井翔，那人低沉的声音模模糊糊，好像也笑了。<br/>
“相叶君看起来像女孩子一样漂亮。”<br/>
“……我说你，找真的女孩子啊！”<br/>
相叶雅纪其实有点抵触这样的说法，他听过很多次，从无所谓到厌烦，他试图从樱井翔身上起来，但樱井翔扣住他的肩膀。<br/>
“不过我不是因为这个才来联谊的。”<br/>
当然不是，你在说什么？</p><p>“相叶？”<br/>
是二宫的声音。<br/>
“他好像喝醉动不了了。”<br/>
樱井翔回答二宫和也，相叶雅纪不甘心地挣扎起来。<br/>
“……我，没喝醉！没有动不了！”<br/>
可怕，可恶，明明是他不让他起身，明明是樱井翔在钳制他，看起来却像是在照顾他。<br/>
这人到底想干什么！<br/>
相叶雅纪更加有点火大。</p><p>“看……完全喝醉了。”<br/>
樱井翔语气无奈，二宫和也嗯了一声，旁边有人催促他去游戏室玩联机的声音，二宫一秒也没踟蹰地将相叶拜托给了樱井翔。<br/>
可怕，可恶，二宫和也你记住。</p><p>“抱歉啊，相叶君。”<br/>
樱井翔俯下身在他耳边轻声说。<br/>
“我没有你以为的那么天然。”<br/>
好好好，以为你是半个天然，是我相叶雅纪的错。<br/>
这人竟然会为无关紧要严格来说还算是偷听来的评论记仇，相叶雅纪恼火到隔天酒醒也没有忘记樱井翔。<br/>
他真的在自己手机里发现了樱井翔的号码，那个人还发来邮件约他一起吃饭。<br/>
樱井翔一定是不知道联谊的意思的。<br/>
相叶雅纪觉得头痛。<br/>
说了联谊的目的不是为了约同桌的男生吃饭。</p><p>“但你还是去了？”<br/>
松本润问，相叶雅纪嗯了一声。<br/>
“当时我想去找小翔打架来着。”<br/>
他觉得灯光太亮，抬手捂住眼睛。<br/>
“后来发现看他吃东西特别有意思，就忘记打架这回事了。”<br/>
松本润似乎笑了一下，相叶雅纪不确定，他把空了的易拉罐丢到茶几上，翻了个身，将自己严丝合缝地缩进沙发的深处，脸埋在沙发扶手和靠背的空隙里。</p><p>“润酱，小翔品味很奇怪。”<br/>
他的声音瓮声瓮气。<br/>
“哦？”<br/>
松本润的回应云淡风轻。</p><p>“他说他喜欢我。”<br/>
“哦。”<br/>
“很难理解吧？”<br/>
“……没有你以为的那么难。”</p><p>“喜欢到爱的程度。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“但是我做不到。”<br/>
相叶雅纪的声音变得有点闷，漫长的沉默之后，他感觉到弯着的膝盖旁边沙发垫的下陷。<br/>
是松本润。<br/>
挪了过来，试图掰他肩膀。</p><p>“喂，喂，相叶，相叶雅纪。”<br/>
叫他的方式永远是带着点不耐烦的粗鲁，但他知道松本润在担心，担心他或许要哭，像他喝醉之后常会做的那样。<br/>
可他离喝醉了还很远，也没有想哭。</p><p>“那时候我也真的很喜欢小翔。”<br/>
他说，身体一瞬间松了劲，任由松本润使力将他掀翻，仰躺在沙发上。<br/>
说出口的瞬间他觉得那么平静。</p><p>那时候相叶雅纪喜欢樱井翔。<br/>
像喜欢这个世界一样喜欢。<br/>
他了解樱井翔的一切，从喜欢吃的食物到喜欢的人的类型，从他穿起来不好看却总是想买的衣服款式到他穿起来格外好看却总是不自知的衣服款式。<br/>
他的生活。<br/>
他的梦想。<br/>
他害怕的东西。<br/>
他不说出口的坚持。<br/>
他糟糕的，精确到分钟的可怕日程表。<br/>
他温柔的，宽容的心。<br/>
喜欢到觉得可以一直交往下去，因为樱井翔就是那种单单存在，就让这个世界更可爱了一点更有条理了一点更有希望了一点的人。</p><p>但他怎么也做不到像樱井翔爱他那样爱对方。<br/>
那时候相叶还不知道这个世界上每个人爱的能力有限且各自不同。<br/>
他只知道自己再如何努力永远做不到樱井翔那样，他为此暗自恐慌。<br/>
总是不在同一个状态，三番两次做出过分的举动之后才明白那很过分。<br/>
长达一百行的旅行攻略，一分钟回复的讯息，都不该被拿出来公开地调侃。<br/>
意识到却是在调侃完之后。</p><p>樱井翔觉得受伤，吐槽和抱怨的时候笑容那么勉强，只有他后知后觉。<br/>
可之后樱井翔的毫不怪责，让相叶雅纪为此厌憎自己。<br/>
于是拼命拼命道歉，拼命拼命对他的小翔更好，所有的一切惊喜惊吓樱井翔都接受下来，笑得露出一整排牙齿，告诉相叶他很开心。<br/>
或许这样就算是做到了，可就算这样也还是有什么地方不对，隐隐约约地发出声音，告诉他事情不是这样。</p><p>那个人成为少女漫画家的第一年的圣诞节送了他一只漫画里出现过的，作为人气话题的兔子娃娃，并且坚称这不过是很多个里面的一个，相叶雅纪抱着玩偶下楼回家的时候碰上来拿原稿的编辑，在对方惊讶的眼神和感叹里，才知道手里的这个是唯一的一个。<br/>
一切都是在那一瞬间变得无比清楚。<br/>
清楚樱井翔其实明白相叶做不到，却愿意用说谎来配合他的脚步，假装他已经满足于他所得到的东西。这也是爱，但他刻意克制之后的表现出来的程度，已经是相叶雅纪难以承担的重量。<br/>
足够了，相叶雅纪想。<br/>
停止浪费那个人的人生。<br/>
他在楼下站了很久，等到编辑离去，他重新上楼，开门的樱井翔很平静，他也很平静，两个人面对同一个已经破开了的谎言，感到不同的悲哀。<br/>
和平分手，樱井翔坚持要他留下那个玩偶，于是相叶雅纪抱着它回家，好好地放进橱柜。</p><p>生日快乐，相叶君，再见。<br/>
圣诞快乐，小翔，再见。<br/>
删掉彼此的电话号码，再也没有见面。<br/>
因为不必要。</p><p>他真的努力了，那个人也知道他真的努力了，或许到最后，也是那个人配合了他的步调，他真的爱他，就连分手也配合着他的步调。<br/>
愧疚变成顽疾，在他们分手之后反复折磨相叶，这样做是不是最好，他反反复复想了太多遍。<br/>
恋爱很甜蜜，也意味着丧失一部分的自由和一部分的选择权，会有缺憾，那是自然的。<br/>
但那应该是现实的缺憾，不是情感上长久的匮乏。<br/>
别人或许可以吧，那些他不认识的，和他一样活着的其他人，但是相叶雅纪做不到，也觉得樱井翔不应该被这样对待。</p><p>这或许就是他那时真的很喜欢樱井翔的证据。<br/>
他希望那人能够得到更好的，更圆满的，或者仅仅是更合适的，这一切没必要和相叶雅纪相关。<br/>
听起来虚伪，却又真心实意的愿望。<br/>
过完那个冬天他彻底从樱井翔的人生里面消失，搬到新的城市，数年间辗转了几间公寓，然后抵达了这里，遇见一个名为松本润的新室友，合租三年之后发觉，拥有肉体关系的新室友是前男友的书迷。</p><p>然后现在他听完故事的室友正按住他的肩膀，低下头看着他。那双漂亮的眼睛黑白分明，侧边的落地灯光线照过来，几乎是透明的。睫毛的影子打在眼睛下面柔软的皮肤上。<br/>
相叶雅纪觉得很有趣，有点想伸手去碰。但到底是什么有趣，那双眼睛，那扇形的影子，还是那熟悉的，相叶雅纪一点也看不懂的，不知道松本润在他的表情里看些什么的眼神。</p><p>注意到松本润离他太近的时候已经有点晚了。<br/>
松本润凑过来，用自己的嘴唇，轻轻碰了碰相叶雅纪的嘴唇。<br/>
柔软的，带着水渍，冰凉冰凉的一个吻。<br/>
相叶雅纪眨了两下眼睛，茫茫然看着松本润。他觉得自己的思维又飞速褪去，变成他泡在露天温泉里时候常有的一片空白。<br/>
他还没来得及出声，松本润再一次亲了过来。<br/>
啵地一声。<br/>
纯情且意义不明。</p><p>接二连三，细碎的亲吻，一点一点显露的侵略性，将注意力全都抢夺过去。<br/>
从冰凉变得温暖，连带了呼吸的温度，变热变烫的嘴唇。<br/>
松本润在舔他的耳朵，潮湿麻痒，相叶雅纪想要伸手推开，却被松本润的手掌从上臂抚摸到手腕，牢牢地握住不放。<br/>
然后嘴唇又贴上嘴唇，舌头和舌头纠缠，深吻到不能呼吸也没有一点要停下来的意思。</p><p>沉默着不言不语，身体却贴得很近，相叶雅纪觉得自己大概还是醉了，思考功能弃置一边，留下的是松本润赤裸的胸口贴着他的胸口的触感，还有对方身上香烟的味道。<br/>
衣服到底是什么时候消失的啊。<br/>
他终于挣脱出一只手，捧住松本润的侧脸，将他拉远一点点。</p><p>“怎么也不该是这个反应吧，润酱。”<br/>
他的腿微微动了动，内侧蹭到对方腿间某个胀大的部位，有点哭笑不得。<br/>
松本润将一条腿卡进他腿间，挑起一边眉毛。<br/>
他的膝盖缓慢地挤压过某处，相叶雅纪仰起头喘息了一声。</p><p>“过来。”<br/>
松本润将相叶雅纪拉起来，分开他的两条腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。他空闲出一只手，手指沿着相叶内裤的边缘滑进去，用指头勾住扯下来，另一只手，扶住相叶雅纪的后背。<br/>
温热滚烫的器官并在一起，上下撸动，相叶雅纪的身体轻微颤抖，双手死死抓住沙发的靠背。松本润的舌头在他的乳头上打转，不时重重地咬一下。细碎的呻吟声被相叶含在嘴里，如半化的砂糖一般甜蜜诱人。<br/>
松本润的喘息贴着他的身体，温热的呼气打在哪里，哪里的皮肤就如同被火焰燎过一般发烫。</p><p>“抱住我。”<br/>
贴近高潮，在松本润手中射出来的时候，被对方用温柔的力道掰开了手，引导着环住了松本润的肩膀，松本润按下他的后颈，汗湿的额头相贴，松本的卷发蹭着他的脸颊有一点痒。<br/>
那双眼睛微微向上看着他，嘴唇挨着他的嘴唇，语气急促。<br/>
“看着我。”<br/>
相叶雅纪被欲望折腾得晕头转向，凭着本能听从。<br/>
今天的松本润到底和平常哪里不同，在他从那双眼睛里找到答案之前，松本润将相叶翻过来，一节一节亲吻他的脊骨。<br/>
手指做着扩张，那手指也微微颤抖。</p><p>进入的时候他环住相叶的腰，身体伏在相叶的身上，激烈地动作，他的手臂从两侧环抱，将相叶箍得死紧。<br/>
相叶恍惚间觉得自己的骨骼被碾在一起，发出不甚好听的破碎声响。他眼睛发痛，眼泪掉下来也并不自知。松本润进入得太深，撞击得太重，快感和疼痛一起撕扯他的身体，他想松本润或许更讨厌他了，因为他再一次看清楚了相叶雅纪的虚伪和无能为力，松本润那么不喜欢弱者，这一切说不定都是惩罚。</p><p>结束以后松本润仍旧不放开相叶雅纪。<br/>
他抚弄相叶汗湿的鬓角，掌心贴在相叶起伏的胸口。<br/>
他也一样喘息未平，声音不大，却清晰平静。</p><p>“呐，我说，忘掉他。”<br/>
“如果已经忘掉了，就忘得再彻底一点。”<br/>
“连同你不会爱的错觉一起忘掉。”<br/>
“忘掉他。”</p><p>04</p><p>“我打算搬走了。”<br/>
相叶雅纪对着面前的饺子说。<br/>
“哦。”<br/>
坐在相叶雅纪和饺子的对面，二宫和也头也不抬。</p><p>“Nino，我觉得最近你愈发不把我放在心上。”<br/>
相叶雅纪将一个饺子塞进嘴里，声音含糊不清。<br/>
“没有这回事。”<br/>
二宫和也敷衍地否认。</p><p>对面良久没有传来声音，二宫这才抬起头，瞥一眼相叶雅纪。<br/>
对方看起来很正常，从脸到食欲。<br/>
只不过……<br/>
他笑一下，相叶雅纪抬头对上他的目光。</p><p>“待会儿吃完饭，你去哪里？”<br/>
二宫终于丢开游戏机，撕开一次性筷子的包装纸，精准地从相叶雅纪的盘子里戳走最后一个煎饺。<br/>
“去见小仓先生，把初稿拿给他看。”</p><p>“写完了？”<br/>
二宫和也挑眉。<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
相叶雅纪点头。</p><p>“写得好？”<br/>
二宫翘一翘嘴角。<br/>
他点的小笼包送了上来。<br/>
相叶雅纪自觉自动将蒸笼推到二宫面前。<br/>
“快点吃，冷掉的小笼包就不是小笼包了吧？”<br/>
顾左右而言他，二宫瞥他一眼。</p><p>“Nino，你喜欢我吗？”<br/>
相叶雅纪突然问。<br/>
二宫和也用冷淡的视线看着他。</p><p>“喜欢你个鬼啊。”<br/>
二宫和也用筷子恶狠狠打他的头。<br/>
两个人互相瞪着眼，隔了三秒，都松了一口气似的笑起来。</p><p>“所以Nino……”<br/>
“相叶氏，就算你笨，有个道理你也清楚。”<br/>
二宫和也打断他的话。<br/>
“逃避不解决问题，反而会增加问题。”<br/>
他盯住相叶雅纪的眼睛。<br/>
“翻译过来就是。”<br/>
“不管你和润君怎么了，如果是因为他的缘故你突然要提前搬走，那搬走也不解决问题。”</p><p>相叶雅纪半句话都没提到松本润，然而二宫和也看得透，也知道自己看得对。<br/>
他知道相叶雅纪在苦恼，甚至不消去问缘由，他们认识了二十来年，从两个拖着鼻涕的小朋友到一脸褶子一块腹肌的老朋友，彼此在对方眼里是摊开的书。</p><p>“我搞不懂。”<br/>
相叶雅纪说。<br/>
“爱拔酱。”<br/>
他终究看不下去地探身过去，一边为自己还不能开始吃小笼包感到可惜，一边半是烦躁半是无奈地拍了拍相叶的肩膀。<br/>
“不要害怕。”</p><p>小仓健先生打来电话，是三天以后。<br/>
老人在电话那头笑得很和蔼。<br/>
“我觉得，这是很相叶风格的故事。”<br/>
从听筒里传来的纸页翻动的细微声响，混杂在炉子上的深锅中清汤沸腾的声响之中。<br/>
“在原本的相叶之上，还有一些有趣的改变。比如那段关于忘记的部分，是相叶君少见的强势呢。”</p><p>“谢谢您。”<br/>
相叶雅纪正用单手拨弄案板上的胡萝卜条和芹菜条，电话打来得突然，他没来得及将它们切成丁。炉子上的汤锅徒劳无功地沸腾着，用包菜叶卷好的肉卷码在盘子里。<br/>
有人伸手过来替他把火关小，相叶雅纪转头，看到穿着宽松的T恤，戴着眼镜，没有做发型所以头发软塌塌的松本润。<br/>
那人往案板上面望一眼，露出苦闷憎恶的表情，转过头用口型对相叶雅纪说。</p><p>我。讨。厌。芹。菜。<br/>
那是纯粹属于孩子的表情。<br/>
相叶雅纪笑了，他一边听着电话那头的小仓先生说话，一边把菜刀塞进松本润的手里。<br/>
他指了指芹菜，意思是叫松本润将它们切成丁。<br/>
松本润瞪他。<br/>
“我说了我讨厌芹菜。”<br/>
他低声说。</p><p>“是，好的，我知道了。”<br/>
相叶雅纪礼貌温和地应答电话那头，对他眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
他看着松本润依旧还是拿起刀，仔仔细细将芹菜摞在一起切成同等大小的丁，然后和胡萝卜还有培根碎一起，倒进清汤里面搅拌炖煮。肉卷也放进去，上面盖上吸油的一层纸。<br/>
相叶雅纪挂掉电话的时候松本润恰好盖上锅的盖子。</p><p>“明明是一起吃的最后一餐饭了。说好是我来答谢，结果还是J弄好的。”<br/>
他瞥一眼锅子，松本润推了一下眼镜。<br/>
“好好地更感谢我一点。”<br/>
他翘了翘嘴角，并不是真的想笑。<br/>
相叶雅纪别开视线。</p><p>“还要四十分钟才会好，我们出去坐会儿吧。”<br/>
他说。<br/>
松本润嗯了一声，和他一起走出厨房坐下。</p><p>“新房子找好了？”<br/>
松本润双手捧着杯子，吹散冒着的热气，那是他新煮好的咖啡。<br/>
“嗯，找好了。”<br/>
相叶雅纪点头。<br/>
“有什么需要我帮忙的地方？”<br/>
相叶雅纪摇头。<br/>
“我东西不多，很快就搞定了。”<br/>
突然想起一点什么，相叶雅纪拿出一个信封，递给松本润。<br/>
“我那一半的房租，我会付到合同到期的时候。”<br/>
松本润盯着信封看了一会儿，接过来收好。<br/>
“好。”<br/>
他点点头。</p><p>坐了两个人的客厅，比无人时还静默。<br/>
就像相叶雅纪说出他要搬走时候一样。<br/>
“Nino说恰好他家附近有新的公寓出租，我这边也差不多要到期了。”<br/>
逃避不能解决问题，所以他没有逃避。<br/>
虽然他知道他的逃避和Nino所说的他的逃避，明显是不一样的意义。<br/>
结结巴巴，谁都能听出来是谎话，面对着松本润很不容易说出口，说完之后松本润只是看着他，没有一丝声息，也叫他不安。</p><p>“你确定？”<br/>
然而松本润只是这样说。<br/>
“……抱歉。”<br/>
相叶雅纪嗓子干涩。<br/>
回答他的是松本润越过他身边，背对着他关上房间门的重重响声。</p><p>这是同意了吧。<br/>
他想。<br/>
一直紧绷的神经在这一刻放松下来，可心却没有，他感到难言的疲惫。</p><p>“因为我说了那些话的缘故吗？”<br/>
松本润放下咖啡杯，靠在了沙发背上。<br/>
粉饰了三天的太平，在这一瞬间化粉化灰。<br/>
他没有看相叶，相叶于是也不去看他。</p><p>他怎么能忘了呢？<br/>
松本润多么不能忍受不明不白和模棱两可。<br/>
他怎么会以为这些话能够让松本润接受？<br/>
如果他们还只是室友，松本润接受与否根本无关紧要，可他们不再是了。<br/>
如果他们还只是室友，或许他也不必急着搬走。<br/>
他们只是不再是了。</p><p>“我没说错什么。你早就应该忘记他了。”<br/>
松本润直截了当地开口。<br/>
为什么你能这样断言？<br/>
我们之间，身体交叠的部分远比心心相印的部分要多，不是吗？<br/>
相叶雅纪知道自己不认同，可他只是笑笑，他不习惯反驳松本润，他不习惯反驳一切有着强烈自我主张的人，例如松本润。<br/>
更何况这是最后了。</p><p>松本润有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。<br/>
“别以为我爱你。”<br/>
他说。<br/>
“相叶，我不是因为喜欢上了你，才对你说那些的。”<br/>
他有些灰心丧气地看一眼相叶，又迅速地挪开目光，低头望着自己交握的手。<br/>
“所以——”</p><p>“我看到了你的手机屏保，上一回你将它忘在家里，我拿给大野先生的时候，不小心将它按开机了。”<br/>
相叶雅纪突然开口说。<br/>
松本润的话语截然而止。</p><p>“那张客厅的照片里，镜子里的人是我吧？”<br/>
他用最温和小心的语气说道。<br/>
“我试了很久，松润最常坐的那个位置，只有那里，可以看到房间里的我。”</p><p>相叶雅纪不会爱人，平常总是粗枝大叶地生活，他的敏锐需要一点引线点燃，比如一张手机锁屏。<br/>
然后到那个人惯常坐的位置。<br/>
到他对自己说的话。<br/>
到那个人明明过了糟糕的一天，烦躁非常，却任由他抱。<br/>
到他看到那个玩偶时候的沉默。<br/>
是什么可以驱使这一切发生。<br/>
他就算不会，难道不懂。</p><p>最恶，此时此刻，他在心底给自己狠狠戳上印章。<br/>
相叶雅纪最恶。<br/>
不断打转不愿意触及问题的核心，到最终还是不得不触及了问题的核心。<br/>
为面前一言不发的松本润。<br/>
此刻松本润如果想揍他，他一定会不还手地接受。<br/>
可松本润几乎连抬眼看他的意思都没有。</p><p>相叶雅纪走进房间，拎起自己的提包和行李箱。<br/>
结束了，他想，呆在这里，他也不知道该怎么和松本润坐在一起，吃最后的一餐。<br/>
他拎着包走过松本润面前。</p><p>“小润，我——”<br/>
“你站住。”<br/>
松本润开口说。<br/>
相叶雅纪僵硬地站立在客厅中央。</p><p>“为什么要挑那种时机？你真是不懂得读空气啊，相叶雅纪。”<br/>
他站起身来，唇边有苦涩的笑意。<br/>
“我刚刚才说完不喜欢你，你那样接话，打算让我怎么办？”<br/>
相叶雅纪抿了抿嘴。<br/>
“……对不起。”<br/>
可松本润的眼睛那么温柔。</p><p>他朝他走过去。<br/>
“反正是最后了吧？你要走，我不会再说想让你留下来的话，连说出口的念头都会忘掉。”<br/>
松本润伸手过去，轻轻从背后环绕拥抱他。他们的身高相差无几，相叶雅纪下意识地弯身，松本润的头靠在他的肩上，头顶的头发，轻轻蹭着他的耳朵。</p><p>“相叶先生，你就当你在听，一个没发生过的，不存在的朋友的故事吧。”<br/>
松本润的声音，混合着房间里暖暖的炖菜的香味，混淆了相叶雅纪的嗅觉和听觉。<br/>
他的声音听起来是暖的，香味迷人。</p><p>“为了方便起见，就将那个朋友，称之为我。”<br/>
他的身体也很温暖，贴着相叶雅纪有些发抖的后背。</p><p>“我喜欢的那个人，自以为不会爱人。”<br/>
“他很虚伪，对所有人都温柔的态度看起来很让人不爽。他很天真，天真到认为一次恋爱的失败等于一生的无法恋爱。”</p><p>“我真的讨厌他，讨厌他不合时宜的亲切，讨厌他从不真的生气，讨厌他在床上太过坦率，可是我也喜欢他，他开朗的部分，他开朗的部分之下，那些没有太多人知道的，局促又思虑太多，不器用的部分。”<br/>
“很奇妙不是吗，连那样的部分，我也喜欢。”</p><p>“这很不像我，我想他没有想到，我自己，也没有想到。”<br/>
“我不能告诉他，我爱他的方式，是表现出我绝不会爱他。”<br/>
“那个人就是这么麻烦，在他发现的那个瞬间，一切就都结束了。”<br/>
“他会逃跑，就像他做过的那样，就像他现在在做的那样。”</p><p>相叶很想说他不是在逃跑，这是他面对的方式，他既不胆小也不怯懦，松本润抓住他的手臂。<br/>
“那个人的善良不是假的，明明自己已经慌不择路了，却还在拼命想要保持我的尊严。”</p><p>松本润抬起头，额角贴着相叶雅纪的额角，闭上眼睛。<br/>
“相叶，你想要知道吗？”<br/>
他轻轻笑起来，已然无所畏惧。<br/>
“第一次和你做完之后，我醒来的时候在想些什么。”<br/>
相叶雅纪不说话。</p><p>松本润放开了相叶雅纪，他绕到相叶雅纪面前，整理了一下相叶被他弄得乱糟糟的鬓角。<br/>
他的手指擦过相叶雅纪的侧脸，眼睛里的水雾薄薄一层，不至于不顾主人的意愿而骤然滑落。</p><p>“我希望可以抱着你，就是这样抱着，在白天里做爱，在这间公寓的任何地方，我觉得镜子前面也很不错。房间里有食物的香味，阳光照进来，就像现在这样。”</p><p>“或者我们也可以不做，好好地穿着衣服，各自缩在沙发的一头，读无聊的小说，用脚踹对方，幼稚地打架。”</p><p>05</p><p>松本润觉得自己那个看起来总是没有什么精神的经纪人其实是个厉害的角色。<br/>
圆圆的面包脸带着奇妙的佛性。<br/>
仿佛可以看透人生各种各样的难题。<br/>
比如。</p><p>“爱是没有理由的。”<br/>
他在待机的时候突然睁开眼睛看向松本润，认真地说。<br/>
“润君。”</p><p>“……我知道，所以呢？”<br/>
他看到大野智包里塞着的新出少女漫画连载，视线转开，将摆在桌上的JUMP拿起来。<br/>
“我不明白你想说什么，大野先生。”<br/>
大野智神情凝固，想了想，笑了起来。<br/>
“我也忘了。”<br/>
他说，然后突然想起什么别的事情，噌地站了起来。<br/>
“今天几时回去？我好打电话给司机提前等。”</p><p>松本润想了想，没抬头。<br/>
“我想去喝一杯，自己打的就可以，不用叫他来接我了。”<br/>
大野智往外走的脚步停了下来。</p><p>“最近润君收工早也都不回去……明明以前……”<br/>
以前什么？<br/>
松本润沉默地看他，大野智吞咽了一下，还是把话说完。<br/>
“明明以前一收工立刻就回去了。”</p><p>出什么事情了呢？<br/>
化妆师轻拍他的肩膀表示准备完毕，他看着镜子里穿着橙黄色工装的自己，还有站在自己身后，神色有些忧虑的大野智。<br/>
搭档拍摄的是有名的舞台剧女主演，新的舞台剧即将开演，为了宣传造势，今天是难得的跨界合作。<br/>
走过他身边时，气质优雅的女演员对他露出温和笑容。<br/>
“今天也非常帅气呢，P。”<br/>
P for Perfect。<br/>
他用标准的笑容回赠。</p><p>“谢谢你，大地小姐。”<br/>
松本润拿起道具狙击枪，走过大野智旁边。<br/>
“什么事都没有。”<br/>
他说，尽量不在看到休息室里粉丝赠送的兔子贺卡时想起那个受惊吓和笑起来时，都有那么一点像那些矫健圆软的小动物的人。<br/>
三个月过去了。<br/>
他想。<br/>
一切都在意料之内，相叶雅纪没有联系他，他也没有联系相叶雅纪。<br/>
憋闷的心情忽然蔓延到全身上下，就像是即将下大雨的阴沉天空，整个压在了他的身上，松本润呼出一口气，想着或许今天多喝两杯再回家比较好。<br/>
不要误会，他不会因为相叶离开而变成酒鬼，但他抵挡不了自己性格中纤细敏感的部分，不喝到神志混沌的状态，松本润不知道该怎么回去面对黑漆漆又寂静如死的公寓。<br/>
现在他进家门的时候说我回来了，是说给空气听。<br/>
但过去，他是对着空气说，但心底知道，听的人是相叶雅纪。</p><p>虽然大多数时候那人不会出来跟他说一句欢迎回来，但是松本润知道，他什么时候回来，什么时候进门，什么时候准备去睡，相叶雅纪都是清楚的。他们还不怎么熟谂甚至相互厌憎的那段日子里，这是他们之间的必备技能。<br/>
了解彼此的作息时间，然后保证不要碰见对方。</p><p>他讨厌相叶的虚伪，相叶讨厌他的直接，他是个不掩饰情绪的人，相叶则是喜怒都比平常人剧烈的人。这对他们的职业都有好处，他可以一毫米一毫米地调整笑容拍出完全符合需要的照片，而相叶靠敏锐的情感触手来充实他的剧本。<br/>
但这样的两个人生活在一起，就是两座活火山。相叶比他能忍耐一点，但这不代表他没有他的顽固。</p><p>是从什么时候开始的呢。<br/>
他想。<br/>
从第二年开始的什么时候？<br/>
他们开始从互相不理会变成相敬如宾，偶尔相叶会邀请他一起坐在沙发上看棒球赛的转播，抱出一大堆的啤酒和零食，两个人为了彼此钟爱的队伍，不真的生气地互相争执。<br/>
偶尔松本润会听见相叶雅纪在房间里喃喃自语，听见那个人用一成不变的沙哑嗓音，装扮成故事里的男主角和女主角对话，他在客厅里听得想笑，但从不告诉相叶这一切。</p><p>他不知道相叶最开始是为什么会答应。<br/>
但对他来说，他们第一次上床，既是一场战争，又是一场和解。<br/>
那一天他和事务所的高层因为杂志尺度和一些莫名其妙的绯闻问题大吵一架，收工后没卸妆没换衣服就跑回家，见到相叶心情很好哼着小曲就更加火大，想也没想就把相叶压在沙发上，到了那个地步相叶还是笑，眼神深处却有同情，松本润知道他看穿一切。<br/>
这个该死的剖析感情拿来换取面包的小编剧。<br/>
但相叶想必看不透他下一个动作是吻上去。<br/>
是用自己的领带绑住他的手。<br/>
是用舌头抚摸他的身体。<br/>
是用轻微的吐息和滚烫的视线邀请他。</p><p>性格怎样都无所谓。<br/>
身体相性合适就好。<br/>
诱惑成功的松本润觉得自己赢了，被反诱惑成功的时候也没有觉得自己输了。<br/>
这是很好的互帮互助关系。<br/>
安全，轻松，不涉及感情，不陷入恋爱，可亲近可不亲近，可疏远可不疏远，相叶没有拒绝的意思，他也一样。<br/>
初衷就是这么回事。</p><p>然而大野智是对的。<br/>
爱没有任何理由可讲，爱和性到底有没有关系，谁都不知道。<br/>
要不是看自己喜欢的漫画家的新连载里，女主角肩膀上有一大片漂亮的烟花胎记，他大概不会开始猜测。<br/>
不会意识到相叶也有过去。<br/>
发觉自己既在意又嫉妒的时候已经太晚了。<br/>
发觉自己爱上相叶已经太晚了。<br/>
他已经完全错过了可以向相叶证明这一切不是简单的互帮互助的时机。</p><p>又或者他们从一开始就已经错过了。<br/>
再爱，也只能藏起那份心意，把感情变作白昼里的一颗星星。<br/>
不然，就是现在这样。</p><p>“松润？”<br/>
拍摄的间隙里女主演叫他的名字。<br/>
他回过神，女主演的眼神温柔忧虑。<br/>
“你在走神，有不开心的事情吗？”<br/>
他没有不开心，相叶搬走后他没有开心过，所以。<br/>
“没有不开心。”<br/>
他摇摇头，笑一笑。</p><p>“来看我们的舞台剧吧。”<br/>
拍摄结束后女主演递给他一张票。<br/>
他静静凝视上面编剧的名字。</p><p>他不知道相叶雅纪会在什么时候想到他。<br/>
那人不懂得爱情，却意外地重情重义，相叶不会忘记他的。<br/>
他想知道相叶想到他的时候会是什么样的表情。</p><p>醒来，发现自己勃丨起着，巨大的月亮，透过新公寓的落地窗照着他。<br/>
毫无羞赧地伸手进睡裤上下抚动，比起全然地陷入黑暗，这浮着一层浅白月光的房间，更叫人心神不宁。<br/>
将身体交给欲望，闭上眼睛，腰稍稍挺起来，沾湿手指的时候，便不会去想自己做了什么梦。<br/>
梦里有怎样一双透亮却又看不懂的眼睛，怎样一双格外柔软的嘴唇，贴着他的耳朵，含吮他的耳垂，温柔地抱住他，也温柔地放开他，说那些叫他同时觉得悲哀和解脱的话。</p><p>——我不送你了，相叶。<br/>
——再见。</p><p>隔了一扇门，客厅里是二宫和也打游戏发出的按键声。<br/>
相叶扯过面纸将手擦干净，起身走出房间，穿过客厅，从冰箱里拿一瓶水。<br/>
然后绕到二宫旁边坐下，捡起游戏的另一个手柄。</p><p>“滚回去。”<br/>
二宫和也盯着屏幕目不转睛。<br/>
“还有没洗手之前，放下我的手柄。”<br/>
相叶起身进卫生间洗手，湿漉漉地甩着水回来，又把手柄拎起来，盘腿坐好。</p><p>“睡不着啊，Nino，我们来玩对战。”<br/>
他盯着屏幕。<br/>
“你对战弱死了。”<br/>
二宫啧了一声。<br/>
“谁说的。”<br/>
相叶雅纪很不服地将嘴撅成小鸭嘴的形状。</p><p>“我说你，相叶氏。”<br/>
二宫终于按下暂停键，转头看他，脸上写着你真的很烦。<br/>
“明天不是要去看你那部写得不知道怎么样的舞台剧的首演？你能不能不闹。”<br/>
他转回去继续玩游戏，相叶突然搭上他的肩膀，画面上的小人掉落悬崖。<br/>
二宫和也僵硬地盯着屏幕。<br/>
“啊，死掉了。”<br/>
他语气机械，下一秒在相叶头上狠狠一敲。<br/>
“笨蛋。”</p><p>“我知道，可是我真的睡不着。”<br/>
相叶坦诚地看着他，眼圈透着青黑，有点惨淡的样子。<br/>
“嗯，我知道你精神很好。”<br/>
二宫和也语气意味不明。<br/>
相叶雅纪好像听不懂一般唔了一声。</p><p>“所以来对战？”<br/>
他兴致勃勃地看着二宫。<br/>
“所以去给润君打个电话。”<br/>
二宫叹口气，关了电视机躺到沙发上，明确地表示他不要继续玩。<br/>
相叶看了他一会儿，丢开手柄，仰躺在沙发和茶几之间的地板上，左右翻滚。<br/>
沉默不语，只有相叶因为变瘦了而使得骨骼轧在地板上的声音有些明显，咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。<br/>
然后停了下来。</p><p>“其实你知道的吧。”<br/>
在一片寂静里，二宫和也说。<br/>
“我，一点，半点，一点点的一点点，都不想再听你和松本润的事情了。”<br/>
相叶抬手盖住眼睛。<br/>
“我也没说啊。”<br/>
“你都写在脸上了。”<br/>
“我没有。”<br/>
“你有。”<br/>
“我没有。”</p><p>“来猜拳。”<br/>
“锤子剪刀布！”</p><p>“……看吧，你有。”<br/>
二宫和也收回剪刀，相叶雅纪收回布。一个躺回沙发，一个躺回地上。<br/>
“对不起，我有。”<br/>
他睁开眼，只看到二宫和也的手臂从沙发的边缘露出来，在他脸的正上方三十公分左右的地方左右挥动。</p><p>一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。<br/>
“搬出来三个月，相叶氏，你的长进真不得了。”<br/>
相叶认真地想了想。<br/>
“我不明白你的意思。”</p><p>二宫和也的脸赫然出现在他面前。<br/>
“你三天里有一天睡不着。”<br/>
“你对食物没什么热情。”<br/>
“你连旧公寓的方圆一公里都不靠近。”<br/>
“你现在喝醉酒再也不哭了。”</p><p>他脸上露出混杂了真实的担忧和夸大了的嘲讽。<br/>
“相叶氏，你是要继续嘴硬说你只是搬家，还是干脆承认你失恋了？”<br/>
默默地听完，相叶雅纪弯起一边嘴角笑了。<br/>
“怎么可能是失恋。”<br/>
他摇头。<br/>
二宫不置可否地看着他。</p><p>相叶闭上眼睛翻个身，他知道自己不必再说一次了。<br/>
睡不着是因为季节变了精神也跟着变好，不怎么吃东西是因为写新的剧本很忙，同理不要说旧公寓的周边，他哪里都很少去。<br/>
至于喝醉酒也不会哭了。<br/>
他模模糊糊地想，这为什么也会让他的朋友担心呢？<br/>
这明明该是一件好事情。</p><p>相叶雅纪就着卡在沙发和茶几之间的别扭姿势在地板上睡着了，迷迷糊糊地听见二宫开门走人的动静，没什么特别的，也并没在意。下午四点半他被手机铃声吵醒，脖子和小臂酸痛得不像是自己的。</p><p>“相叶雅纪你给我起来！”<br/>
二宫在电话那头大叫。<br/>
要迟到了。<br/>
坐起身来的时候他想。<br/>
那么……先去洗个澡吧。</p><p>他不是真的那么想去看这出舞台剧。<br/>
就地取材，创作者的通病之一。<br/>
就算别人都不清楚，就算别人都不懂得那些台词和情节是怎样飞出虚空落在纸上，创作者自己清楚。<br/>
他不知道自己看到舞台上有别的人饰演松本润的时候，自己能够露出什么样的表情。</p><p>心脏加速跳动的同时隐隐作痛。<br/>
想到那双眼睛就难以呼吸。<br/>
不自由，却不知道自己到底被什么给牵制住。<br/>
习惯性地侧耳倾听，却总是没有开门的声音。<br/>
相叶雅纪细数自己的病症，却不知道这些症状加总在一起的意义。<br/>
他将自己没进水里。</p><p>06</p><p>“适合吗？”<br/>
相叶雅纪站在剧院门口等二宫和也出来，他扯了扯身上的条纹西装，毫无意义地将胸口领巾扯出兔耳的形状。<br/>
“啊——我不知道。你是不是个帅哥这件事情我一点都不知道。”<br/>
从人群中挤出来的二宫和也狠狠地剜了他一眼，无声表达“你好烦”。<br/>
转身对站在门口的工作人员开口说话时，就恢复了平常的语气，笑容可掬。</p><p>“抱歉啊，这位笨蛋先生写了今天这出舞台剧的剧本，但是因为太笨根本没记得带门票这件事情。”<br/>
“我不笨啊Nino。”<br/>
相叶雅纪一脸无奈。<br/>
“好的闭嘴笨蛋先生。”<br/>
二宫和也头也不回。</p><p>他们进去之后换了员工通道往后台过去。<br/>
二宫和也停下脚步，转了转脖子，一副累极了的样子。<br/>
指了指热闹的后台，在不会挡路的帷幕后面的转角处，摆了一把高脚椅。</p><p>“还是老规矩。”<br/>
他对相叶雅纪说。<br/>
“嗯，还是老规矩。”<br/>
相叶雅纪点点头。</p><p>他会被工作人员拦在外面，正是因为他很少在举行首演的剧场露面，就算来了，也从不坐在观众席里。<br/>
相叶雅纪不是一无所知的视听者，他是打造故事的匠人，就算坐在观众席里，相叶雅纪也很难享受到跟随着故事起伏的乐趣。<br/>
于是就坐在后台这个连演员和工作人员都很少注意到的角落里，看着演员们走到舞台旁边待命，整理这衣装，默述着台词，来回穿梭的工作人员通过对讲机确认流程，讲述注意事项的声音响在头顶，然后灯光全暗下来。</p><p>进入我们的世界吧。<br/>
那片黑暗是充满诱惑的邀请。<br/>
跟随我们去感受。</p><p>他坐在高脚凳上看着演员们做最后的确认，小仓先生走过来，化完妆的脸看起来年轻不少，他见到相叶，显然很快乐。<br/>
“我还以为这次你不打算来了。”<br/>
他拍拍相叶的肩膀，相叶站起身来，无奈地笑。<br/>
“您的初演，怎么可能不来。”<br/>
远远地看到了女主演大地小姐，似乎正在和什么人通话。见到他们，轻轻招招手走过来。</p><p>“大地小姐？”<br/>
相叶有些好奇地看着她收起手机，女演员脸上洋溢着的笑容温暖愉快。<br/>
“昨天邀请了一位朋友来看，刚刚说已经到了，祝我演出成功。”<br/>
她回答说，伸手拨开帷幕，啊了一声。</p><p>“到了呢。”<br/>
她回头对相叶说。<br/>
“松本润先生。”</p><p>从听到松本润的名字到走近了帷幕的这段时间是一片空白。<br/>
回过神来时相叶雅纪已经抓住了最侧边的幕布，他不知道自己拉开帷幕的动作为什么有些急。<br/>
当他去看的时候，一眼就看到那个人。<br/>
在观众席里，那和舞台的照明无法相比的，仿佛雾一般漫洒下来的橘黄色光下面，成排成片的观众之间，松本润就在那里。</p><p>在开场前微微沸腾的寂静里，松本润在发呆，低着头漫无目的地注视着前排观众的椅背。<br/>
左右的人们在低声交谈，而他是一幅静止画。<br/>
没有特意地烘托，没有聚焦在松本润身上的打光，他甚至没有意识到自己在被人注视，一切都浑然天成，他就是光源。<br/>
相叶雅纪望着松本润低垂着眼睫坐在座位上出神，手指整理着本身就很平整的袖口，黑色的西装熨帖地包裹着他，额前的卷发落下，蹭着他的鼻尖。<br/>
他看起来那样美，看起来孤独，看起来……令人眷恋。</p><p>如果此刻相叶雅纪感觉到的，心尖上化开的那份甜蜜的痛楚就是一般人们说的眷恋。<br/>
他挪不开视线，一直看着他。<br/>
灯光渐暗的时候，松本润似有所感地抬起头望向相叶的方向。<br/>
相叶终于回过神，飞快地将帷幕放下来。<br/>
他没看见，在开场后的一片黑暗里，松本润站起身来。</p><p>音乐渐起，演员上场，相叶雅纪坐在暗处，安静地一个人看着台上的戏剧。<br/>
男主角是小仓先生，而男主角的长子角色，是一个相叶雅纪没见过的年轻人。<br/>
正经又古板的企业家的儿子，离经叛道地爱上了一个冷漠的舞者，和父亲决裂，一心一意地追逐爱情，最后却被舞者背叛，陷入疯狂。悲伤的父亲在每次去医院看望儿子的过程中，坦诚了自己年轻时那份爱。</p><p>——你是我的影子，我的孩子，只是我懂得了及时收手。这是我们之间唯一的不同。恋爱太危险，让人陷入疯狂。<br/>
——我相信他。<br/>
——爱情不会因为你相信就存在。<br/>
——父亲，你未曾见过他的双眼，你不明白，他爱我，他自己也不知道。</p><p>在演员的对白与对白的间隙，他的手腕忽然被人轻轻握住。<br/>
相叶雅纪回过头，松本润站在他的身后。<br/>
他睁大了眼睛，还未开口，就被松本润从高脚椅上拉了下来。<br/>
帷幕被他们撞得轻轻一晃，相叶雅纪抿了抿嘴，转身看向松本润。<br/>
“你来干什么？”<br/>
他悄声发问，脑子里一片混乱。</p><p>“你偷看我。”<br/>
松本润注视着相叶。</p><p>相叶望着松本润，脑袋里那句台词便萦绕不去。<br/>
你未曾见过他的双眼。<br/>
你未曾见过他注视着我时，他的神情。<br/>
那过去相叶雅纪始终看不懂的，不明白松本润在望着他的时候到底在看些什么的时刻，在这昏暗角落的短暂对视里，逐渐云开雾散。</p><p>他该辩驳的，他该说松本润自我感觉太过良好，他该说开始掀起幕布的人根本就不是自己。<br/>
但是。</p><p>壁垒崩碎，回忆鲜活地从心底生长蔓延，全在他们靠近彼此的这瞬间。<br/>
他认为自己解决了问题，逃了三个月，可这一刻，三个月算是什么？<br/>
他的目光落在松本润抓着他的手上，他不能逃了。<br/>
他的心脏跳得太快让他分神，松本润的视线让他分神，他逃不掉了。</p><p>“对不起。”<br/>
相叶雅纪开口说。</p><p>“……为你偷看我？”<br/>
松本润抓住了他的手臂不让他后退，他没有笑，表情和语气都平静。<br/>
“为我偷看你。”<br/>
相叶雅纪乖乖承认，松本润掌心温暖的触感贴着他手腕的脉搏，那人贴得更近，他莫名其妙低下头去。</p><p>总是这样的，他想。<br/>
明明自己比松本润高出那么一点点，却总是在这种时刻看起来比他矮一些。<br/>
“说谎。”<br/>
松本润仿佛呢喃一般吐出这两个字。</p><p>“我……”<br/>
松本润的呼吸贴得太近了，这场面太像过去他们还住在一起的时候，他想对松本润做点什么，或者松本润想对他做点什么的时候那样。<br/>
暧昧的呼吸交缠，一点一点地互相摩挲。<br/>
忽然言语变得不必要了。</p><p>松本润的嘴唇碰上他的嘴唇的时候他们身侧跑过一群演员，穿着白色的长裙，是剧中的唱诗班。<br/>
没有人看到他们，然而相叶雅纪的神经一瞬间绷紧，松本润揽住他，他们躲进帷幕的深处。<br/>
“唔……！”<br/>
松本润的手环抱住相叶雅纪的腰，几乎要将他折断一般，又仿佛相信着以相叶雅纪的强韧绝不会被折断一般，用力地扣紧他，相叶在松本润的嘴唇上品尝到玫瑰花的味道，他伸出舌头去舔，松本润趁机吻得更深。</p><p>他伸手将相叶的西装扣子解开，扯出他的衬衫，抚摸他的躯体。<br/>
“等……润……”<br/>
相叶勉强分开他们，手指还缠在松本润的卷发里，他看着松本润，这片刻的空白中，他们听到台上的演员轻轻喟叹着。</p><p>——你想要知道吗？第一次在你身边醒来的那个清晨，我在想些什么。<br/>
——我希望我们可以互相拥抱，在我们想要的任何地方，我希望我们亲吻，在我们想要的任何时候。我希望我们相爱，就在此时此刻此地。</p><p>“那是你的句子。”<br/>
隔了一会儿，相叶雅纪说。<br/>
“那是说给你听的。”<br/>
松本润轻轻侧过头，轻吻他的耳朵。<br/>
相叶雅纪仿佛疲倦了一般，将额头抵在松本润的肩膀上。</p><p>“我不会爱人。”<br/>
他说道。<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
松本润回答。</p><p>“但是小润不在身边的那些日子。”<br/>
他的手指抓紧胸口的衬衫，脸皱起来，像个孩子似的想哭了。<br/>
“胸口这里很痛苦。”</p><p>心脏总是隐隐作痛，想到那双眼睛总是难以呼吸。不自由，因为松本润不在。<br/>
会失眠，会做梦，会神思不属，会不敢靠近过去一起住的公寓一步。<br/>
松本润的手沿着衬衫的衣摆探进去，覆住了相叶雅纪的胸口。</p><p>“这样好一点吗？”<br/>
他的手掌轻抚相叶的胸口，他温柔地亲吻相叶的脸颊。<br/>
“依旧会痛吗？”<br/>
吻和灼热的呼吸，落在相叶雅纪的嘴唇，脖颈，耳后。<br/>
偶尔的舔舐濡湿他的皮肤，相叶雅纪咬住嘴唇，握紧了松本润的手臂。他的手指仓促地解开松本的西装扣子，掌心贴着他的腰游移，想要探下去。</p><p>“还是很痛苦。”<br/>
相叶雅纪回答说，捧住松本润的脸吻他的嘴唇。<br/>
“为什么会这么痛？”<br/>
他看着松本润，明明已经那样靠近了那个最终的答案，却又那样彷徨。</p><p>松本润环抱着他，手向下探进去，扯开他的腰带。<br/>
他轻轻将相叶转了个身，让他趴在高脚椅上。<br/>
“别叫出声。”<br/>
他覆在相叶的耳边说，一点一点地将自己推了进去。</p><p>很痛，非常痛。<br/>
相叶雅纪低下头，咬住了松本润横在他面前的手臂。<br/>
他从发根渗出汗来，在一片昏暗里，帷幕下透露出舞台上细细的光。<br/>
明和暗，极度的敞开和极度的私密，就在这一线之隔。<br/>
全部进入之后松本润没有动，他抱着相叶雅纪，轻轻喘着气。<br/>
在稍稍适应之后，相叶雅纪意识到自己尝到的是血的甜腥。<br/>
而松本润居然一言不发地忍受了下来。</p><p>相叶雅纪一瞬间慌了，伸出舌头去舔舐被他咬出血的手臂，松本润的身体完全贴着他的，就在这时刻动作起来。<br/>
“哈……唔……！”<br/>
相叶雅纪向后仰起头，颤抖着喘息，松本润的手指捂住他的嘴，用唇舌去抿相叶雅纪的耳尖。<br/>
“嘘……别叫出声，雅纪。”<br/>
他的声音也在颤抖，呼吸打在相叶的耳朵上，滚烫滚烫。</p><p>“润……”<br/>
相叶雅纪控制不了了，他痛，他还是痛，可他也觉得舒服，那从身体深处泛起的麻痒，那被拥抱着的安全，松本润在他的身体里挺动着的力度，全部都要化作喘息和呻吟溢出口中。<br/>
他要窒息了，可相反地，似乎在这一刻他才终于可以呼吸了。<br/>
一切都太过强烈，汗水沿着他的下颚滴落，相叶雅纪闭上眼睛。</p><p>巨大的音乐声响起，之前走上舞台的唱诗班，此刻终于开始歌唱。在那音乐声里，相叶雅纪被一次又一次地撞击。松本润的手臂环着相叶雅纪的腰，他们在暗处，如色欲和深情的雕塑彼此裹缠。<br/>
相叶雅纪的手指绞紧了幕布，这一刻无人注意这暗处的情事，无人听闻这喘息，呻吟和颤抖。</p><p>在那灯光聚集之处，演员们齐声高唱。<br/>
在这里，他们的呼吸是夹杂其中的和声。<br/>
爱与欲望的交响曲。<br/>
相叶雅纪阖上眼睛，高潮的那刻，他终于明了了那个答案。<br/>
他知道他将永远会痛。</p><p>松本润在他身后，头搁在他的肩膀上，汗湿的卷发贴着相叶的侧脸，温暖丰润的嘴唇啄吻他的唇角。<br/>
之前的动作有多激烈，此刻的吻就有多克制。<br/>
就像松本润自身那份张狂的性感和脆弱的纯真一般，矛盾又和谐地交织在一起。<br/>
每一部分，每个特质，都是他珍视的松本润。</p><p>整理好衣服，相叶雅纪转过身，看向松本润。<br/>
他有点站不稳，却努力站直了，伸手摸摸松本润的脸。<br/>
“我讨厌你。”<br/>
“……什么？”</p><p>相叶雅纪笑，看着松本润睁大了眼睛张开嘴，眉毛不时抖动一下的样子像个紧张的小孩子。<br/>
他真讨厌松本润。<br/>
因为松本润是对的。<br/>
他以为他不能，其实他能，他在漫长的时光里褪了层壳，淡化了伤疤，终于开始懂得了爱的意思。<br/>
最直观的证据，是他爱上了面前这个人。<br/>
是他或许早就爱上了面前的这个人。</p><p>和那些温文尔雅的感情无关，这是一份剧烈的，叫人身心疼痛的爱情。<br/>
“说错了。”<br/>
他将松本润牢牢抱住，抓住他的手。<br/>
“不是我讨厌你。”<br/>
他望进那双眼睛的深处。</p><p>今后我要躺在沙发的右边，读到无聊的小说的时候拉你一起，意见不合的时候幼稚地踹来踹去，趁你出门藏起你的眼镜。<br/>
不是讨厌你，我非常非常喜欢你。<br/>
想要看着你，将你写进我的剧本里。<br/>
相叶雅纪轻轻吻一下松本润的鼻尖。<br/>
“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>